Rayman Atari Jaguar
Jestem ogromnym fanem Raymana, posiadam większość z nim gier, w tym wszytkie główne części serii, parę spin-offów (w tym Rayman M(Także mam wersje amerykańską i PS1 tej gry), Rayman Desinger, Rayman Junior, wszystkie gry z serii Rayman Raving Rabbids, Rayman Hoodlum's Revenge i parę więcej), ale w kolekcji brakowało mi wielu mniej znanych gier z Raymanem takich jak Rayman Dictées, Rayman 3 Print Studio, Rayman CP oraz Rayman Maternelle. Miałem też dużo portów pierwszego Raymana, ale brakowało mi jednego portu, wersji na Atari Jaguara, dlatego że miałem Jaguara w domu i miałem kilka na niego gier, postanowiłem znaleźć ofertę z tą wersją gry. Postanowiłem poszukać na Allegro, ale nie było żadnych ofert sprzedaży wersji na Jaguara. Więc postanowiłem poszukać na OLX, wiedziałem że na tej stronie jest wiele fałszywych ofert, ale zaryzykowałem. Oczywiście znalazłem ofertę, która ma dopiero trzy dni. Co mnie zaskoczyło osoba chciała sprzedać tą grę za darmo, oferta została dość biednie opisana i było jedno zdjęcie prezentujące pudełko z gra. Pudełko wyglądało na całkiem nowe, mimo tego że Jaguar został wycofany w 1996. Natychmiast napisałem do sprzedawcy po byłem zainteresowany. Czekałem kwadrans na odpowiedź od sprzedawcy, napisał żebym podał mu mój adres zamieszkania, oczywiście mu podałem. Sprzedawca był z Słupska, a ja mieszkałem w Warszawie, więc się nie obawiałem o opóźnienie w transporcie gry do mojego domu, ale gra dotarła do mnie dopiero dwa tygodnie później. Byłem ucieszony jak przyszedł kurier z pudełkiem w którym znajdowała się gra. Gdy otworzyłem pudełko zamiast wyglądającego jak nowe pudełko z grą dostałem pudełko z grą wyglądające na bardzo zniszczone i niezadbane. Po otwarciu zobaczyłem kartridż z grą. Co było dziwne obrazek z tytułem gry został oderwany z kartridża, zamiast niego zostało przyklejony kawałek kartki na którym było napisane czerwonym markerem : "CREIMŚ" to było napisane od tyłu słowo "śmierc". Nie zauważyłem tego na pierwszy rzut oka, włożyłem kartridż do Jaguara i pierwszą zmiana względem normalnej wersji na Jaguara nie było napisu który świadczy że ta kopia jest licencjonowana przez Atari. Kolejną zmianą w tej wersji gry do że pojawiła się cutscenka z Magikiem, zwykle w wersji na Jaguara zamiast tej cutscenki były napisy które opowiedziały historię, także w tej cutscence były bardzo niepokojące różnice, głos Magika wydawał się dość niski i miał taki ton jakby Magik by coś ukrywał lub czegoś się bał. Intro najprawdopodobniej pochodziło z amerykańskiej wersji gry. Magik opowiedział historie i w trakcie tego można było usłyszeć niezrozumiałe szepty, przypominały one zmieszanie słowa Śmierć w języku francuskim z niemieckim. Gdy Magik opowiedział historię pojawiło się menu także nie z wersji na Jaguara tylko tym razem wyglądało na menu z wersji na Playstation, po wciąż pisało aby kliknąć "X" aby rozpocząć grę oraz pisało że gra na licencje od Sony Computer Entertainment of America. Klikając "A" na kontrolerze włączyłem grę i widniał tylko jeden zapis o nazwie "WHY" nie mogłem stworzyć nowego, ani zmienić nazwy tego obecnego, włączyłem ten zapis, wszytko wyglądało jak w wersji na Playstation, grałem tak sobie, nie było widać żadnych innych dziwnych zmian, aż do momentu pierwszego spotkania z Betillą. Po daniu przez Betillę Raymanowi mocy powiedziała zdanie które wtedy się działo ale z niemieckiej wersji językowej, potem już ponownie angielsku mówiła niepokojące słowa, jednym z nich było błaganie o litość i to żebym Rayman jej nie zabijał, tę słowa bardzo mnie przeraziły, mówiła te przerażające słowa przez ponad 2 minuty, aż nie uciekła od Raymana, jej ucieczka wyglądała jakby Rayman był Mr.Darkiem, poszedłem to tabliczki aby przejść level, miał nadzieję że nie pojawi się więcej zmian względem orginału. Nagle ekran wypełniła biel i było tak przez 10 sekund, biel znikła i zobaczyłem najbardziej przerażające zdjęcie w jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem, były to zwłoki Magika, był on bez czapki, nie miał prawej ręki i lewego oka, jego ciało było mocno zmasakrowane, obok jego zwłok stała Betilla i mówiła : "O mój boże, jak to mogło się stać?". Po tych słowach wyszła z pokoju zapłakana, nagle nogi Magika się poruszyły i wtedy ekran znów wypełniła biel, byłem przerażony co widziałem, chciałem już przestać grać w ta grę. Gdy biel znikła zamiast normalnego etapu, był pusty teren, niebo było szare, krajobrazu nie było wogóle, wszytko miało odcień szarości wraz z głównym bohaterem, tylko ten fragment udało mi się uchwycić. Tak po pustej polanie chodziłem około 3 minuty, wydawało mi się ze teren się zapętla. Po 3 minutach wędrówki zobaczyłem Tarayzana, miał ubrania na sobie i wydawał się bardzo się bać, gdy tylko zauważył Raymana, powiedział aby go bronił przed złoczyńcą. Nie powiedział kim był ten złoczyńca. Nagle powiedział : kryj się i ekran wypełniła biel na 20 sek gdy biel znikła, był widoczny Tarayzan, leżący w kałuży krwi. Postanowiłem pójść dalej, po chwili zobaczyłem palący się dom Musicana, nikogo oprócz Raymana nie było w pobliżu. Gdy biegłem po polanie widziałem jeszcze zwłoki Jo'ego i fotografa. Gdy dotarłem na koniec planszy zobaczyłem Betillę, wciąż płakała, jak podszedłem do niej, uciekała w sił nogach, nagle bez mojej interwencji Rayman zaczął biegać za nią, Rayman miał demoniczny uśmiech w czasie gonienia Betilly. Próbowałem sprawić aby przestał biegać guzikiem ataku i skoku, ale nic z tego. Gdy dotarłem do tabliczki, Betilli nie było, po podejściu do tabliczki ekran wypełniła biel na ponad 2 i pół minuty. Po zniknięciu bieli, znalazłem się na końcu gry, ale zamiast Mr.Darka, był Magik i mówił że zaraz ja umrę. Magik wyglądał na ducha, po był przezroczysty i jego ciało ma podobny stan co w cutscence z jego zwłokami. Chwilę potem rozpoczyna się walka Raymana z Magikiem, po jednym ataku Magik zabrał mi prawie wszystkie życia, zostało mi tylko jedno. Teraz podszedłem do konsoli i chciałem wyjąć kartridż, ale po wyjęciu, gra wciąż działała i mogłem wciąż poruszać Raymanem. Próbowałem wyłączyć telewizor ale to nic nie pomogło, nawet próbowałem odłączyć Jaguara od zasilania, ale gra wciąż działała. Więc postanowiłem powalczyć z magikiem, omijałem mocno strzały magika, ale trafiłem jedną i umarłem. Magik się demonicznie śmiał i uciekł z bazy Mr.Darka. Ekran wypełniła biel na 3 sek i pojawiły się zwłoki Raymana, mocno zmasakrowane, nie miał rąk ani nóg, miał zdeformowaną twarz, przez to na pierwszy rzut oka trudno go rozpoznać, w tle była Betilla nie wyglądała aby się bała Raymana, tylko mocno płakała. Byłem szokowany kogo jeszcze zobaczyłem, Globoxa i Małaki. Przecież nie było ich w Rayman 1, ich sprite wyglądały na oryginalne, oni także płakali. I pojawił się napis Koniec, wyglądał jakby był napisany jedną z podstawowych czcionek w windowsie. Nie było cutscenki jak Magik mówi że uratował świat także z wersji Amerykańskiej na PlayStation, pojawiły się napisy końcowe takie same jak z wersji na PlayStation. Ale pod koniec napisów zamiast See You Soon, pisało R.I.P Rayman i było od Magika. I już napisach pojawił się jumpscare z magikiem śmiejącym się demonicznie. Zamiast powrotu to menu był tylko czarny ekran. Nie wierzyłem co ja widziałem, postanowiłem zakopać tą kopie pod ziemią, wziąłem łopatę i zakopałem kartridż i pudełko w moim ogrodzie i wróciłem do domu. Znalazłem na ebayu idealną kopie, mimo dłuższego czekania kopia była całkowicie normalna. Gdy chciałem sprawdzić tą ofertę, oferty nie było, użytkownik który ją dał został zbanowany i wszystkie jego oferty zostały usunięte. Kategoria:Gry